Angels Crying
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Songfic sur une chanson de DJ Mystik. Heero se pose beaucoup de questions sur sa propre vie. Mais on n'a pas toujours le temps de réaliser à quel point on tient aux autres...


Angels Crying

Je me demande vraiment comment j'arrive à pondre des trucs pareils... Faut croire que j'arriverai jamais à faire autre chose que des fics tristes... J'étais en pleine déprime quand j'ai écrit ça, j'avais eu une sale note et j'étais dans ma période deathfic alors... je m'y suis mise moi aussi.

Genre : Triiiste ! Deathfic, double deathfic plus précisément, quand je décide de tuer, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Songfic d'une chanson de DJ Mystik, Angels Crying, que j'aime beaucoup et qui est paradoxalement plutôt joyeuse... Que ceux qui veulent l'écouter me préviennent !

Couple : On arrive enfin à HeeroxRéléna... Le problème, c'est que c'est un peu tard pour se le dire !

* * *

_I've got all systems go nothing standing in my way   
I should be far down the road but I'm not   
Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack   
and I've got you by my side but you're not_

Dans sa chambre, Heero était allongé sur son lit. Tout seul. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait été seul. Même avec Odin Lowe, qui était pour lui l'image la plus proche du père, il se sentait seul. Quand, comme lui, on avait été formé pour être soldat, on était toujours seul. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu d'enfance : depuis tout petit, il était déjà adulte en lui. Il ne s'était jamais mêlé aux autres enfants pour jouer, pour s'amuser, pour apprendre. Il restait seul, à l'écart, volontairement isolé, puisque lui-même ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de leur âge.

A un seul moment il ne s'était pas senti seul. Avec eux, c'est-à-dire les pilotes de Gundam. A eux cinq, ils formaient une famille. Une drôle de famille, il fallait l'avouer, mais une famille quand même, pour lui qui n'avait toujours été qu'un orphelin. Ca avait été sa seule famille. Elevé dans la guerre, il n'avait jamais songé une seule fois à la nécessité d'avoir des liens, des amis sur qui compter et qui le soutenaient.

Avec eux, il avait passé des épreuves. Beaucoup d'épreuves. Il y avait eu les périodes de doute, où lui-même se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait fausse route depuis le début. S'il ne s'était pas tout simplement trompé, en suivant ses émotions comme lui avait dit Odin et en acceptant de suivre le docteur J. Durant ces périodes de remise en cause, tous l'avaient aidé, chacun à sa manière, sans même s'en rendre compte. Dire qu'au départ ils n'étaient pas du tout liés... mais ça avait beaucoup changé, avec le temps. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils avaient les mêmes buts, les mêmes ennemis, les mêmes doutes. Alors ils avaient décidé de lutter ensemble, dans ce qui leur semblait une entreprise impossible. Et là avait débuté l'histoire de cette drôle de famille.

A présent, trois mois avaient passé depuis le coup d'état de Mariemaia, qui avait énormément perturbé le monde. Le monde s'était rendu compte de sa lâcheté, de sa faiblesse dans le conflit. En se soumettant, ils avaient détruit cette paix aussi fragile que du cristal que peu d'entre eux avait réussi à gagner. En acceptant de se rendre sans combattre, ils avaient découvert qu'un monde de paix devait être défendu. Et par d'autres armes que celles auxquelles ils avaient renoncé. Cette paix, c'était à eux de la défendre, c'était désormais leur rôle de se battre pour elle, un combat sans arme mais avec la foi. Oui, ils avaient foi en ce monde, foi en l'homme avec ses faiblesses, et ils avaient vaincu. La Terre, qui avait plongé dans le chaos, en était ressortie plus belle et la paix plus puissante.

Depuis le coup d'état, Heero n'avait pas eu de contact avec les autres, mais en cas de problème, il savait pouvoir compter sur eux. Si une nouvelle guerre commençait, alors ils reviendraient tous sur le champ de bataille, avec cette fois le soutien de nombre de terriens. Mais chacun était désormais parti de son côté.

_Do you remember when we thought there was no end   
a shooting star around the sky ?  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent   
how far the wind could make me fly ?_

Duo travaillait comme ferrailleur sur la colonie L-2 et vivait avec Hilde, la femme soldat qu'il avait rencontrée et aidée durant la Guerre d'Eve. Il était content pour lui. Lui aussi avait été tout seul tout au long de sa vie. Il avait dû se forger lui-même une histoire, un passé. Il lui avait raconté une fois avoir grandi dans la rue. Chaque époque avait son lot de misère. Duo avait vu mourir tous les gens auxquels il tenait, et pourtant il continuait à vivre avec le sourire, dissimulant toutes ses blessures sous son masque de comique. Il arrivait à s'ouvrir aux autres et allait aux devants des autres pour mieux les connaître, tout le contraire du Japonais. Pourtant une forte amitié les reliait, même si tout les séparait.

Trowa, Heero avait appris qu'il continuait à travailler dans le cirque qui l'avait accueilli. Il y avait retrouvé Catherine, celle que l'ancien pilote du Heavyarms considérait comme sa soeur. Peut-être était-ce sa vraie soeur d'ailleurs, mais comme Trowa avait été séparé de sa famille petit, il n'en savait rien. Cette fille était du genre très protectrice, Heero avait eu l'occasion de le voir quand il avait été recueilli au cirque après son auto-destruction. Très protectrice et amatrice de soupe. Peut-être un peu trop protectrice, d'ailleurs. Mais elle veillait sur Trowa et il avait enfin trouvé une attache quelque part, lui qui avait longtemps erré. Trowa avait un point commun avec le Japonais, c'était son enfance guerrière : élevé très jeune parmi les mercenaires, il avait lui aussi appris très tôt à se battre et n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Heero appréciait son silence et sa discrétion. Il était toujours calme, quelle que soit la situation, il l'analysait toujours avec le calme et la pondération d'un parfait combattant.

Quatre remplaçait son père. Heero savait qu'il était très pris par ses fonctions. Quatre allait très souvent sur Terre, assister à des sommets ou des réunions entre la Terre et les Colonies. Il était débordé de travail, mais c'était tout à fait lui, ça. Tant qu'il resterait des injustices qu'il serait à même de réparer, il le ferait. Il s'investissait totalement dans son travail, essayant de préserver les intérêts de tous et de trouver un accord entre tous les partis. L'ex pilote du Wing avait appris par hasard que l'une des soeurs du pilote blond avait mis au monde un petit garçon. Quatre était oncle désormais.

Wufei travaillait au sein de la Police préventive avec comme partenaire Sally Po, un médecin militaire connue pendant la Guerre. Heero aussi l'avait rencontrée, même si plus indirectement : c'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui après qu'il ait essayé de faire sauter son Gundam et celui de Duo. Mais il n'était pas resté pour faire connaissance et était rapidement sorti du bâtiment avec l'aide de Duo, justement. Sally était quelqu'un de profondément bon et qui savait se battre pour les idéaux auxquels elle était attachée. Elle savait contenir le caractère enflammé du Chinois, aussi. Les événements de Noël avaient profondément marqué Wufei : il était encore un peu perdu à ce moment-là. Il avait dû revoir ses idéaux, et accepter enfin le fait que Treize était mort. Mais le Japonais savait que désormais Wufei se battait pour maintenir en place la paix fragile que Relena avait mise en place.

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me   
Always trying, I will make you see   
Angels crying, when you're far away from me   
No denying, we were meant to be_

Relena... Que représentait-elle donc pour lui ? Une ennemie ? Non. Ses ennemis n'étaient pas comme ça. Il avait reçu des ordres précis sur ceux à considérer comme ses ennemis et ceux à éliminer, et elle ne faisait partie d'aucune des deux catégories. Mais... elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu son visage. Elle savait qui il était. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur terre et avait presque perdu la vie dans la terrible bataille contre Zechs, il avait vu un ange en ouvrant les yeux... mais il avait très vite repris ses esprits et était retourné en mode « soldat ». Relena était la première, et peut-être la seule, à avoir réussi à percer son armure de guerrier. Sa dernière défense... Elle avait vu ce qu'il était vraiment. Et c'était peut-être ça le problème. Elle avait trouvé l'être humain dans le soldat et chaque fois qu'il la voyait, cet humain essayait de reprendre le dessus. Elle avait découvert sa faille. Or un soldat ne devait avoir aucune faille. Et il devait la tuer pour ça. Mais il n'y avait jamais réussi. Il n'avait jamais pu la tuer. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Il se doutait qu'elle savait où il se trouvait, maintenant. Qu'elle souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait. Mais c'était le mieux pour elle. Moins elle aurait de contact avec un assassin de son espèce, mieux ce serait. Elle ne devait pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un aux mains tâchées de sang, elle était trop pure, trop innocente pour cela. Et dire qu'elle avait oublié ses idéaux pour défendre la paix à sa manière et affirmer qu'eux, pilotes de Gundam, ne cherchaient que la paix... Il savait que c'était ce qui s'était passé, ils ne cherchaient que la paix mais étaient injustement rejetés à cause de OZ et de leurs manipulations, mais elle, elle avait réussi à convaincre les peuples des Nations Unifiées de la Sphère Terrestre et ceux des Colonies qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis ni des monstres, mais juste des enfants de la Guerre. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Grâce à elle, il pouvait dorénavant vivre une vie relativement normale, sans avoir à fuir ou se battre tous les jours sans savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

Mais elle n'aurait pas dû faire tout cela. En défendant les Gundam, elle avait renoncé à l'héritage de sa famille et aux idéaux des Peacecraft. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour cette paix, sans rien attendre en retour, exactement comme eux. Il savait que si la situation l'exigeait, elle demanderait le retour des armures mobiles Gundam, faisant fi de ses idéaux de paix démilitarisée. Elle savait que la paix n'arriverait pas à se défendre seule. Même si elle prônait la démilitarisation, en cas de guerre, elle solliciterait l'aide des Gundam.

Après tout, qu'était-ce la guerre ? Une folie déclenchée par des Hommes et c'étaient aux Hommes de l'arrêter. Chaque guerre avait son lot de victimes, de martyrs, de victoires, de défaites. Mais même une victoire était une défaite à sa manière. Chaque guerre avait montré des erreurs dans le coeur humain. Heero, qui avait grandi dedans et n'avait rien connu d'autre, en savait quelque chose. Un jour, n'y aurait-il plus de guerre ? Non, certainement pas. La guerre était toujours présente dans la vie des Hommes et ancrée dans les cœurs. C'était elle qui mettait à nu les défauts et les faiblesses du genre humain. Mais l'Homme pouvait-il changer, renoncer à ce à quoi il aspirait depuis des milliers d'années, c'est-à-dire la violence et la guerre ? Non. Il y aurait toujours des guerres, des morts, des blessés, des victimes, des vainqueurs, des vaincus et des doutes en l'espèce humaine. En quoi d'autre l'Homme pouvait-il espérer ? Partout, il n'y avait qu'envie, convoitise et jalousie. Il suffisait qu'un pays ait une matière première intéressante pour qu'immédiatement, ses voisins la convoitent et l'envahissent. Comme l'avait dit jadis une enfant, l'histoire était comme une valse sans fin, où guerre, paix et révolution s'enchaînaient dans un cycle infini. Une danse éternelle...

_I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high   
Never thought that I could fall back down to the ground   
Somewhere along the ride I found that we can't stop the tide   
It is time for me to buy another round_

Un bruit l'arracha à ses sombres pensées. C'était un son reconnaissable entre mille, un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quelques temps déjà... le vidéophone. L'ancien pilote se leva et alluma l'appareil. Le visage d'un certain natté apparut sur l'écran.

- Duo.

- Yo ! Salut mon pote ! Ca fait un bail ! Comment va ?

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Oh, plutôt bien. Les affaires sont tranquilles, pas de conflit à l'horizon, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! T'es o ?

- En Afrique. Je pense que j'irai voir Quatre quand j'en aurais le temps.

- Ah, Heero, tu ne changeras jamais... Pas une parole superflue ! Mais c'est bizarre que tu sois en Afrique, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été ailleurs, moi...****

Il arborait un sourire narquois qui faisait redouter le pire à Heero. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, par moments...

- Et où voulais-tu que je sois ?

- Ben, en Europe ! J'aurais juré que tu étais près de la demoiselle, la protégeant dans l'ombre... comme tu sais si bien le faire !

- La... demoiselle ?

Il espérait que l'Américain ne parlait pas de la personne à laquelle il pensait, mais le sort semblait s'acharnait contre lui.

- Ben ouais, Réléna, notre princesse ! Me dis pas que tu l'as oubli ?

Heero se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ayant soudain l'impression d'être détaché de lui-même.

- Elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

- Oh, Heero ! Elle a _toujours_ besoin de toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.****

- Parce que tu l'aimmmmmm...

- Au revoir Duo.

Et il raccrocha. Ce n'était pas très poli, il le savait, mais il craignait de ne pas supporter plus longtemps les bêtises de l'Américain. Et il n'avait aucune envie de massacrer un inoffensif vidéophone. Ca aurait fait un innocent de plus à son effectif.

Pourquoi donc Duo l'énervait-il autant parfois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était son parfait contraire, à sourire tout le temps, profiter de la vie, s'amuser... Il était encore humain, lui. Mais il savait aussi être un excellent soldat, quand la situation l'exigeait. Alors il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour protéger ceux auxquels il tenait, se transformant en « Dieu de la Mort » avec son Gundam à la faux...

Duo était un éternel optimiste qui s'efforçait de voir la vie du bon côté, même dans les situations les plus dramatiques. C'était peut-être cela d'ailleurs qui faisait sa force. Dans un combat, il croyait la plupart du temps en la victoire (à de rares exceptions, Duo avait été tellement perdu que lui non plus ne croyait pas survivre) tandis que Heero réfléchissait en soldat, se préoccupant uniquement de l'instant présent, sans savoir l'issue de la bataille qu'ils menaient.

Toutefois, Dieu de la Mort ou pas, à force d'exaspérer Heero, celui-ci allait bientôt finir par avoir envie de tenter la pseudo-immortalité de son « ami »...

_Do you remember when we thought there was no end  
A shooting star around the sky  
Do you remember when you were from heaven sent  
How far the wind could make me fly_

Deux jours plus tard, Heero était chez Quatre. Le blond l'avait convaincu, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, de rester quelques jours chez lui. Même s'il était débordé, il était très heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles, cela se lisait sur son visage. A l'intérieur de lui, Heero aussi était content de le revoir aussi, mais il aurait préféré se faire torturer plutôt que de lui avouer.

Heero l'avait laissé à son travail et avait réussi à éviter les soeurs Winner, très protectrices et un peu trop affectueuses à son goût. Curieuses, aussi, à ne pas arrêter de lui demander ce qu'il devenait, où il habitait, etc... Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré de gens aussi affectueux et se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il était à présent dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, très joliment meublée, tout en acajou, et plus précisément sur le lit à deux places, si large qu'il était sûr de pouvoir y ranger son Gundam. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se replongea dans son activité favorite, c'est-à-dire repenser à toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises dans sa si courte vie...

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
Always trying, I will make you see  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
No denying, we were meant to be_

- HEEROOOO !!!!!!

La voix de Quatre lui parvint et le tira de ses pensées avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Quatre, les joues roses d'avoir couru et le visage bouleversé, entra comme une tornade dans la chambre. Heero s'était dressé sur son lit, incertain de la situation.

- Quatre... ?

- Le Royaume de Sank... attaqué... Relena... en danger... haleta le pauvre pilote du Sandrock.

Heero bondit et le suivit en courant dans le dédale des couloirs, l'urgence de la situation leur donnant des ailes, jusqu'au hangar où les Gundam avaient été reconstruits en secret en cas de crise grave.

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
Angels crying, you know that we were meant to be  
  
_

_Angels crying_

Bien avant d'arriver en vue de NewPort City, ils aperçurent un nuage de fumée noire de bien mauvaise augure. Le coeur de Quatre se serra dans sa poitrine et il dut lutter contre les larmes quand il vit le palais, jadis immense et majestueux, à moitié dévasté. Quelques armures imprudentes étaient restées près du palais, et Quatre s'en chargea, ordonnant à Heero de retrouver la princesse.

Heero descendit de son armure et se précipita à la grande entrée. Jamais la demeure royale ne lui avait paru aussi impressionnante, ni aussi sinistre. Il était déjà de taille impressionnante, mais avec les murs à moitié détruits, l'espace semblait encore plus grand. Un instant désorienté, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'attaque venait du Nord et la chambre de Relena était située dans l'aile… Nord.

Il accéléra le rythme, croisant au détour des couloirs des corps du personnel du château. Les malheureux n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il arriva enfin dans des lieux qu'il reconnaissait, à savoir un corridor aux tapisseries orangées, à présent lézardées et noircies de fumée. La chambre de la princesse était la troisième à gauche. Le pilote y rentra.

La pièce avait apparemment plutôt bien résisté aux attaques des armures mobiles. Seule la moitié de la chambre était occupée par le plafond de l'étage supérieur, qui lui n'avait pas résisté aux violences. Les plus gros dommages dans le palais avaient en fait été causés par cela, le bâtiment s'affaissant sur lui-même.

Contre le mur, un corps.

"Non... pas elle... Pas elle aussi !!!" hurla intérieurement Heero.

Malheureusement, même avec les débris qui jonchaient le sol, la fumée âcre qui flottait encore dans l'air et la tâche brunâtre sous elle, il reconnut Relena. Le souffle de la première explosion qui avait frappé le palais l'avait projeté contre le mur. Le visage calme et serein, elle semblait endormie.

Sans être totalement conscient de ses actes, Heero la prit entre ses bras et commença à lui frotter le dos, comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur ou pour la réchauffer, ignorant les bruits d'explosion du dehors, les risques d'éboulement et l'odeur entêtante du sang séché.

- Relena... S'il te plaît... Réveille-toi... Ne sois pas morte... Reviens... Ne me laisse pas...

Mais le corps était déjà glacé et figé. Le regard du jeune homme se posa par terre. Une tâche brune. Non... C'était un ours. _Son_ ours en peluche. Celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire. « La prochaine fois, tu me le donneras en main propre ! », avait-il lu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle déchirait la carte.

- Désolé... il n'y aura pas d'autre prochaine fois...

"Tu ne fêteras plus ton anniversaire maintenant", rajouta-t-il mentalement. Sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus et des gouttes tombèrent par terre, se mêlant au sang. De la pluie ? Non... Ce n'était pas de la pluie... C'étaient des larmes... SES larmes.

- Tu te rends compte, petite princesse ? Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis des années et toi, tu y es arrivée...

Il s'attendait presque à la voir ouvrir les yeux. Lui faire ce sourire doux qui l'illuminait de l'intérieur, qui lui faisait se sentir spécial pour quelqu'un. Lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui. Mais rien. Seulement le silence. Le silence oppressant. Meurtrier. Désormais il était seul. Tout seul. Si seul.

Il portait toujours une arme sur lui, en souvenir du temps où il devait se battre pour survivre, pour se défendre au cas où. Mais il n'avait plus à se battre. Il n'avait plus à lutter. Il était si fatigué de devoir toujours se battre. Tous les êtres les plus chers à son coeur étaient partis désormais. Maintenant il était seul. Si seul. Trop seul.

Plus pour longtemps.

- Attends-moi, murmura-t-il.

_I've got all systems go nothing standing in my way   
I should be far down the road but I'm not   
Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack   
and I've got you by my side but you're not_

Quatre tressaillit en entendant le coup de feu se répercuter dans le silence qui régnait. Le silence du champ de bataille. Le silence du cimetière. Le silence de mort. Et lentement les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était désormais le dernier être humain vivant présent ici... Il n'était pas à sa place.

Et tandis qu'il levait ses yeux plein de larmes vers le ciel pour le prendre à témoin des horreurs de la vie, il crut voir le soldat aux yeux cobalt et la jeune princesse, tout deux avec des ailes dans le dos, se tenant par la main et, se souriant, partant vers le ciel. Deux anges... qui s'aimeront éternellement.

_Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
Always trying, I will make you see  
Angels crying, when you're far away from me  
No denying, we were meant to be_

* * *

Bon ben valà valà valà J'ai encore frappe, on dirait. Toutes les personnes à qui je l'ai fait lire, à part ma soeur, ont bien aimé et ont même pleuré. J'aimerais avoir d'autres avis. Review ?


End file.
